


Final Words

by Blue_Glass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Glass/pseuds/Blue_Glass
Summary: Mysterio has revealed Peter's identity to the world, claiming that it was Spider-man behind the recent attacks across Europe. It's lucky that someone has Peter's back, even from beyond the grave.ORTony has one last message for Peter.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now available in in Russian!https://ficbook.net/readfic/8556503Thank you to Sakromento for the translation!





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that refused to let me sleep until it was down on paper. Hope y'all enjoy.

Peter nearly fell off the lamp post that he was perched on when the doctored footage of Mysterio played on screen, revealing his identity and claiming that Spider-man had been the villain all along. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate while Karen tried calm him. He could hear shocked gasps and burning stares from the people on the ground below him. Peters eyes were riveted to the screen though, disbelief coursing through his veins. However, it was probably fortunate that he kept watching because suddenly the footage of J Jonah Jameson cut out and was replaced with the Stark logo. The familiar jingle from the Stark tv ads rang out across the street once again drawing everyone's attention back to the big screen. There on the big screen was Tony Stark. Tony appeared to be sitting in what was his private lab before it was memorialised by Stark Industries. Peter watched in silence as the Tony on screen began to speak.

"Peter, I know you're watching this and if you are, so is everyone else. I know that if you are watching this then I'm probably not there anymore, and for that, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry kid. I'm recording this so that if I can't be there at least I can help this one last time. I know you're trying to keep it under wraps at the moment but one day Peter, someone who's not as nice as Ned is going to find out that you're Spider-man and I thought that maybe you could use a little help with that." Tony took that moment to chuckle a little and run his hand through his hair. 

"You're a good kid Underoos and that may or may not be why I'm worried about you. You followed me all the way into the depths of space, we fought Thanos together and on that day, you turned to dust in my arms I could never forgive myself. I just finished building the infinity gauntlet that’s going to bring everyone back, and I hope I get the chance to give you a hug afterwards but I know the chances surviving the upcoming battle." Tony picks up something from beside him, that Peter instantly recognises as the glasses that contained EDITH.

"I'm sure you've met EDITH by now and you know me kid, a little over protective so just like Karen I installed a baby monitor program that records everything EDITH sees. I hope that if on one cold day you need proof of who you are that EDITH can help you out, because that's what she's there for. You know that Pepper will always be there for you to, she loves you just as much as I do. And Peter? I know that you'll do great, the world will need another Iron Man if I'm not around. There's no one else I would rather that be than you."

The video of Tony cut out and Peter could feel the sobs wracking his body. God. He missed Tony. 

The feed switched the fotage of Peter and Mysterio sitting in the bar where Peter had inadvertently handed over EDITH. The scene played out from EDITH's point of view, moving back and forth between Peter and Mysterio. When Peter left the bar, the illusions fell away and Mysterio climbed up on the bar and gave his evil origins speech. The footage then cut to Mysterio and his team choreographing the fight scene for the 'Elementals' that were really just drone projecting a holographic image. 

Next was the scene of Peter fighting Mysterio in an abandoned building while Mysterio degraded him while projecting the images of Peter's nightmares. The footage then proceeded to show Spider-man being hit by a fast-moving train while Mysterio gloated that him and him would be the next Iron Man. That he would show the world someone that they could truly recognise as a hero. 

At that point only the fact that his hands and feet were sticky was keeping Peter on his perch as his relieved those scenes in his memory and the memories of physical and emotional pain blossomed. However it wasn't over yet as the footage changed to the fight on the bridge in London.

Peter was looking at himself swinging from drones outside of the tunnel where Mysterio stood. Then he was inside and facing Mysterio down. He watched as with eyes closed, the him on screen destroyed the drones Mysterio sent at him. As peter got closer Mysterio became increasingly frantic until the voice of EDITH announced that there would be a chance of his injury if Mysterio used the drones closer to him. But without regard, Mysterio ordered them to attack and the footage showed how the drones bullet bounced back and hit him. Peter then took EDITH and put the glasses on looking down at Mysterio exchanging a few words. Peter then moved the window conversing with EDITH before finally executing all the directives to cancel the drone strike that was still happening outside. Peter on tape then turned around to talk with Mysterio again. The footage showed when Mysterio passed away and the sounds of the small sobs of, "I trusted you" coming from Peter. 

The surprisingly the footage turned into a live feed of Pepper Stark, as indicated by the live symbol in the top right corner of the screen.

"Peter," she started, voice soft and familiar, "I know this is not the way that we hoped this would happen but it's happening now anyway. Tony was so proud of you Peter, and he would still be here if he could be, he never meant to leave us all like this. That doesn't change where we are though and the world needs someone like you. Someone that even if you get knocked down, you get back up again because you do what's right not only by you but by everyone else. EDITH has shown everybody this footage directly as soon as she detected that slanderous news, being reported on that tabloid video. I hope that the good people of this world now understand you for the hero you are Peter. I know it. The people who love you know it. Now the world knows it."

The soft smile on Peppers face left the as she now continued on directing cold words to people other than Peter himself, "To everyone who is not Peter, I hope that you now understand the truth of the matter. If someone would like to contest this please be advised that you will meeting the entirety of the Stark Industries legal team in battle as well as the wrath of my six year old daughter who loves Peter like her older brother. I Thank you all for your understanding and Peter? You better not be late for dinner."

And Peter burst into tears then and there. He dropped back down onto the street next to MJ and ripped off his mask, it was pointless to have it on now anyway. Peter let the tears flow freely from his eyes. He felt the gazes of the other people on the street watching him, as well as an arm around his shoulders that could have belonged to anyone but MJ.

The a voice sounded from the crown, the voice of a young girl, "Thank you Spider-man, thank you for saving the world."

Peter looked up to to see the small girl holding her mother's hand with the biggest smile on her face.

A man's voice sounded from the crowd, "Let’s hear it for Spider-man!" 

Suddenly applause sounded throughout the street, with wolf whistles and people chanting his name. Next to him MJ snorted, amused by the sudden chaos on the street.

All that Peter could do in that moment was smile as tears ran down his face.


End file.
